


Opposites

by Monochromatic_Butter



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Body Language, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M, Poor Life Choices, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochromatic_Butter/pseuds/Monochromatic_Butter
Summary: Where Kuai watches over his partner in a fragile moment.
Relationships: Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Sub-Zero
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Opposites

**Author's Note:**

> been a while since I've written anything MK-related so bear with me. I absolutely love the dynamic between hanzo and kuai. Fuck bi-han.

When Hanzo visits the Shirai Ryu cemetery, it bothers him. 

Kuai can easily point out the reason, and is aware of the fact that when deciding to discard that thought, he was just pushing a problem away. 

And it would eventually come back to haunt his dreams. 

Hanzo sits down and faces an empty grave, because no body was found in the massacre of so many years ago. He can only guess how his first family died and where their bodies decomposed. 

After he got his sanity back, he planted flowers for the poor wife that would never return. Many winters went by since that day, and still, that spot was still occupied by beautiful flowers of all kinds. 

Every time the older ninja visits the grave, Kuai tries to be the good man he wishes Bi-Han was and stays at his side in silence. Regardless of the weather, he quietly watches over his friend, as if protecting that intimate moment.

But it bothers him so much. 

The Lin Kuei has no idea on how Kenshi and Takeda could bear with Hanzo. So, so many years went by, and the clear pain he felt never diminished. 

He wasn't irrational, alone or hate-filled anymore. The fire in his heart went to the surface, leaving a block of ice behind. 

Hanzo could fight, speak, lead and sleep all night long. Functional, almost loving, but sadness consumed him to the core. 

Sadness was _rooted_ into his soul. Like it used to root Kuai's feet into the unforgiving snow. 

Unlike the other ninja, he brute-forced his way to freedom. Hanzo could never do that. 

"I know she loves you, wherever she is."

There is a moment of deep silence. Then, Hanzo bows down to the small monument of his wife. 

"Wherever she is... I can only hope for her forgiveness." 

The cold wind makes his words sound low. Maybe they should be. No one should listen to the Shirai Ryu leader being this fragile and empty. 

Kuai had so much time to think, his feelings are always crystal clear. He is a master at understanding himself — and that's what kept him sane during so many years of solitude and bitterness. 

Hanzo probably has the same ability. That's why he never speaks about it. His feelings would break the hearts of the family he now had. 

The ninja gets up. His face is so, so tired. Almost shyly, Kuai holds his hand in a careful gesture. 

"May them rest in peace."

The Shirai holds the hand back, warming it. A gesture of gratitude and love. 

"May them." his eyes close for a moment, as if praying in silence. "Thank you for being here."

Verbalizing how sorry he felt wouldn't change anything, so Kuai just nods. Maybe some hot tea and time with Takeda would cheer both of them up. 

After some time of quietness, the duo leaves. The only confidants of what just happened were the strong winds and a man who would never tell anyone. 


End file.
